Best Friend's Brother
by Flying Turtle
Summary: A night at Utau's house. This story involves a shirtless Ikuto. You have been warned. Utau wants to play matchmaker so who better to mess with than her best friend and her brother.


I was on YouTube and came across this video. It's called Best Friend's Brother about amuto. I was like that is so true. Then I thought maybe in a few years Utau would get over loving Ikuto and see that him and Amu belong together. Well this is a one shot about Utau wanting Amu and Ikuto to get together and decides to give them a push in the right direction. I hope you like it.

"I no own Shugo Chara but if I did Amu and Ikuto would be together making out since the beginning of the book."

…

Best Friend's Brother

Our pink headed friend wakes up to the sound of her phone. She uncovers herself and growls. 'Who the hell in their right mind would call me this early in the morning?' She thought to herself. She gets up and reaches for her phone which was right beside a picture of Ikuto kissing her check that Yoru had taken when they weren't looking. She looked at her caller id and it said Utau. 'Oh god help me' Amu thought.

"Hello" Amu answered.

"You are staying the night at my house tonight. No questions asked. I'll be there in an hour. Be dressed and ready to go. Bye." Utau said and hung up. Amu pulled the phone away from her ear and sweat dropped. 'She always does that.' She though. She got out of the bed and looked around. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw her mom and dad at the table. Ami was with some of her friends.

"Mom, Dad. I'm staying the night with Utau tonight." Amu said while grabbing some toast to eat.

"Okay sweaty, but isn't she a little older than you and has an older brother" Amu's mom said. At the sound of brother Amu's dad snapped the paper he was reading in half and start crying about how his little sparrow was leaving the nest.

"She does but he is away traveling the world." Amu said while sweet dropping because of her dad. Once her dad heard that he was okay and went back to reading his newspaper after he put it back together. Amu looked at the clock and saw that she had 10 minutes before Utau got there. She ran up the store to her room and got dressed. She wore a navy blue and black long-sleeved shirt that hid her fingers and a black skirt. She put on two navy blue x clips. She had started to like navy blue after Ikuto left. It reminded her of him. She then put on some navy blue long socks. She started to pack her bags for the sleepover. She grabbed everything she needed then she got her bag with the charas in it. She ran back down the stairs and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she was done the doorbell rang. Amu ran to the door with her stuff in hand to see her blonde haired friend in a green off the shoulder shirt and white shorty shorts with green converts. She had been wearing green ever since she and Kukai had been dating. She looked at Amu and turned around not saying a word. Amu yelled a good bye to her parents while running toward Utau's car. She got into the car and bulked up. They started to pull away from Amu's house. Amu looked at Utau and asked "Is there a reason why you wanted me to stay the night so suddenly."

"Does there have to be a reason. Couldn't I just want to hang out with you" Utau said while acting hurt. Amu glared at her and said

"Knowing you there has to be a reason"

"Fine but I'm not telling you" Utau said. The car suddenly stopped and Amu noticed they were at Utau's house. They both got out and Utau just left not even caring that Amu had bags. All of a sudden Amu's charas decided it was time to get up.

"Where are we are" Miki asked.

"It looks like we are at Utau's house" Ran said.

"Yay a sleepover ~desu." Su said happily.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get inside the house." Utau said.

"Coming" Amu yelled while running into the house.

The two girls had starting hanging out. They got on Facebook and gossiped about people. They talked about Utau's career. Then they got to a subject Amu didn't want to talk about.

"So do you like Ikuto or not" Utau said. She really wanted to know because Utau wanted them to be together. She had gotten over her brother complex a while ago.

"Ummm… No what would make you ever think that" Amu said while turning red.

"Well you always blush when he is around. You were his favorite color all the time. You have a navy blue stuffed animal cat on your bed. You have his picture by your bed. And you always try to get in touch with him." Utau said while naming the things on her fingers.

"That doesn't make a difference." Amu said while turning even redder.

"Whatever you say" Utau said.

"Let's get into our pj's and watch some scary movies" Amu said while getting off of the couch. They headed to Utau's all purple all the time room. The two girls went to their clothes and started to get dressed. They went back to the living. Utau was wearing a green shirt that was Kukai and some black booty shorts. She had her hair in her usual pigtails. Amu was wearing a navy blue cotton t shirt and some blue booty shorts. She had her hair in a high ponytail. They started to watch a movie when Utau got a text. She read it and grabbed Amu's hand.

"Let's get ready for bed." Was all she said. They went to Utau's room and got on her king sized bed. Amu instantly fell asleep. Utau on the other hand was still up. She grabbed Amu's phone and put in the password. 'Stupid 13 year older' Utau thought. She went into the ring tongs and changed it. She snuck out of her room and into the living room. There was a man sitting on the couch watching TV. The guy turned around and you could instantly see his blue hair and eyes.

"Yo Utau." Ikuto said while turning back around and changing the channel on the TV.

"Hi Ikuto. Is it nice to be back?" Utau asked while sitting next to her brother.

"Yeah. I just need a break from the traveling and the orchestra said we could have the month off since we don't have and gigs for a while" he said.

"Are you going to tell Amu that you are back" she asked hoping that he wouldn't tonight since she was here and that would ruin her plan.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tonight all I'm going to do is sleep." Ikuto said. Utau looked on his shoulder and saw Yoru was asleep on her brother's shoulder.

"Well good night it nice that you are back but I'm going to sleep" Utau said while fake yawning and getting off the couch. She walked up the stairs and went to the room and the end of the hall. She walked in and saw all the navy blue and black stuff. She put Amu's phone under Ikuto's pillow. She went back to her room to fall asleep. She laid back down next to her pink headed friend thinking about how cute the children of the pink and blue headed people's would be.

**The Next Morning**

Amu woke up to the feeling of getting hit by a pillow.

"Get your ass up" Utau said.

"I'm up I'm up" Amu said trying to block the pillow. Utau stopped hitting Amu and got up.

"Let's get something to eat" Utau said while walking out the room still in her pj's. Amu got up and followed her friend. They got to the kitchen and made some cereal. They ate in silence. They got finished and went to the living room. They decided to watch some TV. Around lunch after the girls had time to watch some chick flicks and were crying their eyes out Amu looked at the clock and saw the time.

"What time do you want me to go home" Amu said.

"I don't want you to go home but how does around 2 sounds" Utau said while grabbing some tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get some more food. Crying is such a workout" Amu said while kidding around. In return she got Utau to laugh and the two girls went to the kitchen. While they were eating Utau was thinking. 'What time will Ikuto get up'?

"Utau are you alright" Amu asked worry.

"Yeah just thinking." She replied.

When it got about 1:45 Amu decided to start to pack her bag. "I'm just going home in my night clothes" she said to Utau.

"Me too." Utau replied from reading a magazine on her bed. Amu started packing again when she noticed her phone was missing.

"Hey have you seen my phone" Amu asked while looking around.

Utau smirked and said "No how about we call it instead of trying to search for it"

"Can you call it" Amu asked.

"Sure." Utau grabbed her phone and began to call it. 'Perfect' Utau thought. The two girls kept calling it until they heard a door upon up with a shirtless boy in the doorway. Amu and Utau looked toward the door and there stood Ikuto only in some navy blue night pants with a pink cell phone blaring Best Friend's Brother. Utau began to smirk at her brother. Amu looked between the two siblings and noticed that their smirk was just alike.

"I didn't know you felt this way Amu-koi" Ikuto said.

Amu was in a state of shock between seeing a hot guy without his shirt on and then also that the hot boy was the guy she liked maybe even loved.

"You know it's impolite to stare" Utau said in an Ikuto like manner.

"But. How. When. My phone. Room. Hot Guy. Shirtless. Ikuto." Was all that Amu could say. Then she looked at Utau and you could feel the darkness coming from Amu's stare. "Utau…." Amu said.

Utau started to back up and then she ran to her room and locked the door.

"You will thank me later" Utau yelled.

Amu was muttering about how she would kill Utau the next time she sees her. When suddenly she felt arms around her waist.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your friends. Especially the ones that are trying to get you together with someone else Amu-koi" Ikuto said from behind Amu.

"Why wwwwould I want ttto gettt together wittth someone like yyyou" Amu said while cursing herself about her stuttering.

"That's mean Amu-koi" Ikuto said.

"Call me koi one more time and you will be missing an important organ that your future wife might want" Amu said becoming 'Cool-and-Spicy' again.

"You are only hurting yourself than Amu" Ikuto said while chuckling at Amu's facial expression after he said that.

"I would never marry you." Amu said.

"Sure you want. That as stupid as Tadase not wanting to be king of the world." Ikuto said while rolling his eyes. Ikuto grabbed Amu and dragged her to his room. They sat on his bed and Ikuto looked at Amu. "When did you start liking navy blue Amu" he asked teasingly.

"When did you get back" Amu said while trying to change the subject

"Last night. Why did my little Strawberry miss me" Ikuto said.

"I'm not your" Amu said.

"Why are you the little kiddie king's than" Ikuto said with hate.

"No he actually found another girl" Amu said.

"You don't seem sad" Ikuto said while raising his eyebrow.

"Let's say I found another guy I like a lot more than I liked Tadase" Amu said lovingly.

"Who" Ikuto said. To Amu he sounded jealous. That got Amu's heart to beating even faster than it was. Truth be told he was the other guy who took the place of Tadase. She looked into his eyes and their faces grew closer when suddenly her phone went off again singing Best Friend's brother again. The two people pulled back from each other mentally cursing the phone. Amu grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey mom. I'll be at home around supper time. Okay. Bye. Love you too" She said than hung up. She looked back at Ikuto to see him coming closer to her again.

"Next time turn the thing off" Ikuto said while putting his lips to hers.

Amu's breath hitched. Her rib cage was probably going to be sore after this. He didn't make the kiss any deeper knowing she was still young. For crying out loud she was only 13 and he was 18. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She touched her lips and smiled.

"That was my first kiss pervert" she said in a happy voice.

"Fine than. This is going to be your second." Ikuto said while kissing her again. Amu's phone went off and this time she left it there. 'What one little prank can get you into.' Amu and Ikuto thought.

Utau pulled the phone away with a smile. She looked at her boyfriend.

"You know messing with people's love life is rude" Kukai said while grinning.

"You and me both knew they needed a shove in the right direction, Kid." Utau said while her boyfriend put his arms around her waist. She looked up to him and smiled. She hoped her best friend and her brother could fell this happy together.

"You called me a kid. Here is you punishment." Kukai said while kissing his girlfriend. 'I love my punishments' Utau thought.

…

I hoped you liked it and R&R.

"I don't own the song Best Friend's Brother."


End file.
